Before
by Dusk2
Summary: The story of Buffy’s past, the demons she faced, the events that happened, the force that lead her Sunnydale and Angel’s first few months in Sunnydale.


Title: Before  
  
Summary: The story of Buffy's past, the demons she faced, the events that happened, and the force that lead her Sunnydale and the battle between Angel and Darla that nearly began an apocalypse.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: You know I don't own "Buffy", or "Angel." I'm just writing a story.  
  
Dublin, Ireland  
  
  
  
Samantha Cahill was a warrior. She had supernatural strength that she had gained, she was the vampire slayer. The chosen one. For the past year, she had been fighting the vampires. With the strength and skill, she was able to defeat them. But not for much longer...  
  
Lagos was the vampire who had never been defeated, by slayer or watcher. He grabbed the young slayer easily, took her by the neck, and began sucking the blood.  
  
  
  
London, England  
  
  
  
'Merrick Lyons?" asked a shivering female voice  
  
'Yes,' he replied  
  
'This is Erica Waters...my slayer, Miss. Cahill, has just been killed.'  
  
'It means...'  
  
'That means...'  
  
'Its time.'  
  
Hemery, Los Angeles  
  
'Call me! Call me! Call me!' Buffy Summers screeched to her friends, who walked down the stairs  
  
She sat down, waiting for Tyler.  
  
'Buffy Summers?' asked a large man in a suit  
  
'Are you from Erins? Cause I honestly didn't steal that lipstick.'  
  
'There isn't much time. You must come with me. Your destiny awaits.'  
  
'I don't have a destiny. I'm destiny-free. Really.'  
  
'Yes, you are have. You are the chosen one. You alone can stop them.'  
  
'Who?'  
  
'The vampires.'  
  
Buffy got up, this man was unusual. Weird.  
  
'You want me, to come with you, to fight the vampires, because I am the chosen one?'  
  
'Yes. And we need to leave now...we need to be at the cemetery. We need to fight them.'  
  
'I don't think-'  
  
'If you do not come, they will hunt you down. They will find you. You will die.'  
  
'You're, you're serious aren't you?'  
  
The man nodded.  
  
Buffy moved towards him, and slowly nodded.  
  
  
  
Hemery Memorial  
  
  
  
'Allow me to introduce myself...we have not exactly have the formal introduction...I am Merrick Lyons, I work for the council of watchers.'  
  
'And I'm Buffy Summers.'  
  
'We've already established that.'  
  
2 men and a woman appeared from within a black car.  
  
'These are my colleagues, they will watch you.'  
  
'Listen ok...I just don't think this is-'  
  
The ground began to shake, and from within it, a man with a growling face arose. Merrick quickly strapped on a suit around Buffy, and handed her a stake.  
  
'It goes in the heart.'  
  
Buffy moved towards the vampires, and began fighting it. At first she was knocked down, the vampire thrown on top of her. She pushed it back up, and was pushed down again. She shoved the stake in his heart.  
  
Buffy stood there stunned.  
  
'Do you see the power you have?' he asked, and grabbing her hand. He pulled out a book, 'To each generation, a slayer is born. One girl, in all the world, a Chosen one, born with the strength and the skill to hunt the vampires and stop the spread of evil. She, and she alone, will fight the demons, the vampires, and the forces of darkness. She. Is. The slayer.'  
  
Buffy stared at the man, stunned.  
  
  
  
Dublin, Ireland  
  
Erica Waters packed her bags. She was to leave the country in a few hours. But she had other plans already. If she was right, if the prophecy was correct...then the new slayer would fight her one, a vampire.  
  
Samantha had been turned. Erica did not know what to do, and finally came to the conclusion that she would have to murder her slayer. Unfortunately, it backfired, and the vampire Lagos took her. Erica knew she would have to travel to Hemery, Los Angeles, the location of the new slayer.  
  
  
  
Hemery, Los Angeles  
  
Angel watched the young girl. For days he had watched her. Angel made sure he kept his distance.  
  
'Angel?' asked Whistler  
  
'Yeah...'  
  
'You shouldn't still be watching her.'  
  
'Why not?'  
  
'She'll be safe.'  
  
'What if she isn't?'  
  
'She will be. What needs to be protected is Sunnydale.'  
  
'Sunnydale?'  
  
'Destiny has been foretold...she will move there. And you will too. You will fight the vampire activity there.'  
  
'You mean...'  
  
'You're going to be a warrior.'  
  
'But, what about my past...'  
  
'She'll find out...but this hellmouth, this Boca del Infierno needs your protection. She won't be there, won't go there for another few months. And if my calculations are correct, well, vampires start heating up around now.'  
  
Angel nodded, leaving the grassy plains where he had watched Buffy. He gave her one last look.  
  
'Angel...'  
  
'Yeah,'  
  
'I'll keep her warm for you.' 


End file.
